INSANE HAMHAMS!
by Da Flipster
Summary: When Howdy locks the hamhams in the hamham club house, what will happen? Can the hamhams stay sane, or will they all go crazy! LOTSA INSANITY AHEAD! Hamtaro fans may actually love this! (if you like humor that is )
1. Howdy's evil plan

Hello! Me and my friend englandgurl16 are going to write the most insanely  
retarded story ever! o ya!!!! enjoy! flames for HAMHAMburgers!!!!!!!!  
INSANE HAMHAMS  
CHAPTER 1: Evil howdy  
All of the hamhams are at the clubhouse.  
Hamtaro: Hamha!  
Boss: Shutup! You always say that! its sooooo annoying!!!  
Hamtaro: Heke? What I do?!?  
Boss: YOU ALWAYS SAY 'HEKE'!! SHUTUP!!!!! YOU'RE BEING A RETARD!!!  
Hamtaro: Whats wrong with you?  
Boss: The question is whats wrong with you?!?  
*the lights turn off*  
Everyone: Huh!!??!!  
Sandy: Omg!Omg! Its so dark! AAAAAH! Maxwell! Where are you!!!  
Maxwell: I'm right here, Sandy!  
Sandy: Oh! Maxwell!*hugs a lamp* Wow you've grown skinny! What have you  
been eating?  
Maxwell: Uuuummmmm... Sandy, thats the lamp! I'm to your right!!  
Sandy: heheheheheheh*blushing* sorry!!  
*loud speakers turn on with howdy's voice*  
Howdy: Well Howdy ho!  
Boss: I never put any loudspeakers in here!  
Howdy: I installed it myself, you dolt! Hyecuk! Hyeuck! Pretty spiffy huh?  
Pashmina: What is this?! What are you doing to us?!  
Bijou: RAPE!!!  
Pashmina: What? He's raping us? NOOOO!!!!! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!!!  
Boss:Whoops! Sorry Bijou! Was that you?*blushing*  
Pashmina: Oh! Phew!!  
Bijou: EEEK! PERVERT!  
Boss: WHAT?! I accidently bumped into you ok?!  
Howdy: Hello?! Is anyone listening? Does anyone care?!  
everyone: NO!!!!  
Howdy: Your life is at stake here! Listen up! If you can all stay sane for  
3 days in this clubhouse, then you win a huge pile of sunflower seeds,  
acorns, walnuts, and much more!!! ONLY if you can stay sane! If all of you  
go INSANE, then you don't get anything.  
Oxnard: I'M IN!!  
Everyone else: WHAT?!  
Oxnard: Think of it! All the sunflower seeds and nuts to last us a life  
time! It can't be that hard to stay in the clubhouse!  
Hamtaro: What about Laura?!  
Howdy: Too late! I boarded the room up so ya can't get out! Let the games  
begin!!!! HAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!:D  
Boss: Wait Howdy! We never agreed to this! Howdy?! Damnit! He's gone!  
Bijou: What are we going to do?  
Hamtaro: How are we gonna eat? WHAT are we gonna eat?  
Boss: Don't worry! I got a whole pile of sunflowers seeds in the storage  
room!  
Cappy: Thank goodness!  
Boss: *goes to storage room to look for sunflower seeds* WHAT?! T-They're  
almost all gone!!  
Everyone: WHAT?!  
Oxnard: Oh-no! *munch munch* what'll we do?  
Boss: *looks at oxnard evily* OXNARD!!!  
Oxnard: What?  
*Everyone looks at oxnard evily*  
Oxnard: Why's everyone looking at me?! Actually, I can't see if anyone's  
looking at me cause it's dark. Is anyone looking at me? Well I know Boss is  
cause he's growling like a mad dog in my direction!  
Everyone: Yes we're looking at you!  
Boss: *growl*  
Oxnard: GAAH! DON'T KILL ME!  
Hamtaro: We need to stay calm or we'll all go crazy!  
Maxwell: I got a book about insanity and how to avoid it! It can help us!  
If we had some light that is.  
Boss: I have a lantern! Somewhere....  
Maxwell: where is somewhere?  
Howdy: *on the loud speakers* Up your butt and around the corner!!!*laughs  
insanely*  
Boss: *growls madly* HOWDY!!!!!!  
Howdy: HAHAHA!!! Won't be long now till you all GO INSANE!!!!HAHAHAAAA!!!!  
Boss: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
Howdy: Don't start foaming at the mouth there Boss! Heyuck heyuck!  
Dexter: *is eating carpet* YUM! FOOD! WE WON'T STARVE!!!  
Pashmina: o_0; you're eating the carpet dexter!!  
Dexter: No i'm not! can't you see it?! It's FOOD!! WE'RE SAVED!!!  
Oxnard: FOOD?! WHERE!?  
Sandy: Pashmina? Go knit a straight jacket for Dexter!  
Pashmina: Uuummmm...good plan! *goes off to knit a straight jacket*  
Bijou: Allow me to assist you!! We'll make a whole bunch. That will keep us  
occupied!  
Sandy: Good plan! Penelope, lets go help, too!  
*1 hour later: Dexter is in a straight jacket and the others arent looking  
too good!! oh no what will happen?! find out in ch 2!!* 


	2. The struggle for survival begins

Here's chapter 2 of more insanitee. please review. flames are allowed.  
Panda: I'm gonna go build something to keep me occupied from going insane.  
But what should I build?  
Hamtaro: How about a boat?!  
Boss: What the hell would we do with a boat?  
Hamtaro: Duh! We'd sail in it!  
Boss: Ya! Let's go sailing in the clubhouse! There's no water in the  
clubhouse you idiot!  
Hamtaro: oh.......really there isn't?!  
Pashmina: He's loosing it!  
Hamtaro: Just kidding!  
Panda: A boat! Great idea! it'll probably look really bad when it's done  
though, cause there's no light, but i'll try anyways! *goes off to build a  
boat*  
Oxnard: Hungry........need......food.......  
Stan: eat me............  
Everyone: WHAT?!  
Stan: I am food......I will save you all from starvation....  
Sandy: Don't loose it bro!  
Stan: I am pasta with sunflower alfraedo sauce.......i'm  
creamy.....tasty.......delicious.....EAT ME!!!  
Boss: Keep it together man!  
Oxnard: pasta.....alfraedo.........delicious.......*drools*  
Hamtaro: Uh-oh....  
Oxnard: COME TO PAPA!!! *leaps at Stan and starts chewing on him*  
Sandy: 0_0; NO! STAY AWAY!  
Stan: Yes..........I shall sacrifice myself to you all.........eat  
me...........  
Sandy: Get off of him!*slaps Oxnard*Nobody eats my brother!!  
Oxnard: My food! I NEED IT!!  
Stan: Sandy.....do what he's doing........eat me.....i'm your only hope for  
survival........  
Sandy: Shut up stan!  
Stan: no........you.......must......eat.......me!  
Boss: *comes with straight jacket and puts it on Stan*  
Sandy: NO! DON'T DO IT!!*cries*  
Boss: I'm sorry. We've lost him.  
Sandy: ;_; why? *cries even more*  
*Boss puts stan with dexter*  
Hamtaro: *puts Oxnard in straight jacket* I'm sorry buddy  
Oxnard: I NEED FOOD!!!GIMMIE THE PASTA! PASS THE ALFRAEDO SAUCE  
PLEASE!!*Oxnard is put on the floor with Stan and Dexter*  
Maxwell: I must read! But there's no light!  
Boss: *tips on something* Ow! What's this? Hey! I found my lantern and  
matches!  
Maxwell: Yes! Let there be light!  
Boss: *lights lantern*  
Maxwell: *reads book*  
Panda: *is banging his hammer on the floor*  
Boss: Dude, you're hitting the floor  
Panda: No i'm not *continues to hit the floor*hammers are fun! heehee!  
Maxwell: According to my book, he's lost it.  
Pashmina: *runs in with straight jacket and puts panda in it*Heehee! This  
is fun!  
Sandy: We're dropping one by one! Like flys from a swatter!  
Boss: Keep it together!  
Hamtaro: I don't wanna go insane  
Pashmina: It's so scary!  
Penelope: Ookwee!  
Maxwell: *reads book* It says that being cooped up in the dark too long  
will definitely lead to insanity! If we're stuck in here much longer, we'll  
all go crazy!  
Boss: No shit sherlock! Anyways, I won't go insane! I am the most sane of  
all of you!  
Hamtaro: Don't be so sure Boss. Any of us could go insane. Even Maxwell!  
Maxwell: Hey!  
Hamtaro: No offence!  
Bijou: I do not want to go insane!  
Hamtaro: We'll think of someway to stay sane. I hope..........  
Ya right.......how will they stay sane? Please review. 


	3. The insanity continues

Haha! I'm really enjoying this! I'm not kidding! This is fun writing this! Hope U enjoy! A note to hamtaro fans: i'm sorry if you dislike my other fics, so don't read them. This story is also meant for hamtaro fans I guess. XD hope U enjoy!  
  
Boss: I have an idea! Let's play some games! That'll keep us from going insane for sure!  
  
Hamtaro: Great idea!  
  
Bijou: C'est parfait! (hey, that rhymes!)  
  
Boss: What? Speak english!  
  
Bijou: It means 'It's perfect'  
  
Boss: Oh! *blushes sheepishly*  
  
Cappy: Let's play tag!  
  
*lantern burns out*  
  
Boss: Well so much for that.  
  
Cappy: We can still play! *tags Boss* Tag!You're it!  
  
Boss: *tags cappy* Tag! You're it!  
  
*they're just sitting there, hitting each other, not even running (like you're supposed to)*  
  
Cappy:*tags Boss* Tag! You're it!  
  
Boss: *tags cappy* Tag! You- this is lame!  
  
Cappy: Aw! Just when it was getting fun!  
  
Hamtaro: Let's sing! Hamtaro! When we work together it's much better, my best friend! We-  
  
Boss: We sing that all the stime!  
  
Hamtaro: Then what do you suggest Mr.Fussy?  
  
Boss: Fussy?! hmph! How about Marco Polo?  
  
Cappy: In the dark? Won't we hurt ourselves crashing into things?  
  
Boss: It'll be fine! Now let's play!  
  
Hamtaro: Sounds like a plan! I'll be it!  
  
Cappy: Give us a 5 second start!  
  
5 seconds later....  
  
Hamtaro: Here I go! Marco!  
  
Boss,Cappy,and Sandy: Polo!  
  
Pashmina: Those boys have the oddest ideas to keep themselves amused!  
  
Bijou: Do not forget that Sandy is playing with them too!  
  
Penelope: Ookwee!*runs off to play with the rest*  
  
Pashmina: Penelope! Come back! You need to help us make these straight jackets!  
  
Hamtaro: *tags Penelope* You're it!  
  
Penelope: Ookwee!  
  
Boss,Hamtaro,Cappy and Sandy: Polo  
  
*penelope finds boss and try to tag him. Boss runs into a wall trying to escape penelope*  
  
Boss: AAUGH!! SH*T MY NOSE!!! I THINK I BROKE IT!!!  
  
Pashmina: Boss! Don't swear infront of Penelope!  
  
Boss: Trust me! If you did the same thing I did, you be yelling out the same too!  
  
*Speakers turn on*  
  
Howdy: Having fun hamhams?! *laughs evily*  
  
Hamtaro: It's Howdy!  
  
Boss: I'm gonna throttle you howdy once you get us outta here!  
  
Howdy: Don't count on it! I could just easily keep ya in here for the rest of your lives!  
  
Hamtaro: We had a deal howdy! 3 days only!  
  
Howdy: Alright! Alright! it's been 1 and a half days now. You're half way there, but half of you have gone insane! See if you can make it! Hyeuck!  
  
Dexter: Yummy carpet!  
  
Stan: Don't eat the carpet.....eat me! i'm full of protein.........  
  
Boss: Let's not play marco polo anymore.  
  
Hamtaro: *steps on something* Hey! I found matches!  
  
Boss: Give them here! *takes matches and relights the lantern*  
  
Cappy: Yay! We have light again!  
  
Maxwell: Who took my book?!  
  
Hamtaro: Not me!  
  
Maxwell: Hamtaro! You took it didn't you?!  
  
Hamtaro: Maxwell, the book's on your head!  
  
Maxwell:*takes book off head* So you took it! I'll show ya a thing or two! *punches himself*  
  
Hamtaro: 0_0;  
  
Maxwell: Think it's funny stealing my book eh? *punches himself again* That funny for ya? Gimmie your best shot! *punches himself in the head and knocks himself out*  
  
Boss: He's fighting with himself....that's harsh  
  
Pashmina: We got the straight jacket!  
  
Sandy: No! Not Maxwell too!  
  
Bijou: Sorry Sandy, but it is too late for him.  
  
Sandy: ;_; MAXY!!!!!!!!!!WHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Boss puts Maxwell with the other insane hamhams who are now lying in a pile*  
  
Dexter: Welcome to the group Maxwell  
  
Oxnard: Pasta......EEHEEHEEHEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Stan: Yes........I am pasta.........eat me............a will sacrafice myself for all of-  
  
Boss: SHUTUP!!!Please forgive for saying that to your brother Sandy.  
  
Sandy: *still crying*  
  
Cappy: 0_0 WHAAAA!!!!!! I DON'T WANNA PUNCH MYSELF WHEN I GO INSANE!!!  
  
Boss: Relax kid! We're gonna stay sane! Well at least I will!  
  
Hamtaro: Ok. We gotta think of something gang!  
  
*they sit in a circle for 10 minutes, thinking of what to do to keep them sane*  
  
Boss: If you were a number, what would you be?  
  
Pashmina: Don't tell me he's losing it too!  
  
Boss: I'm just trying to keep us occupied ok?  
  
Cappy: I would be.........number 4!  
  
Boss: 0_0; ok! I didn't really think anyone would actually answer that lame question!  
  
Cappy: I'm special! i'm the four! I'm the fourth in the numer system thingy!  
  
Hamtaro: Cappy! Keep it together man!  
  
Boss: Hey! That's my line!  
  
Cappy: 4!4!4!4!4!!!!*is marching around chanting the number*  
  
Boss: Hand me a straight jacket  
  
Bijou: *hands Boss a straight jacket* Poor poor Cappy...  
  
Boss: *puts cappy in straight jacket and carries him to the 'insane pile'  
  
Cappy: 4 is special! Special is 4!! 4 starts with F! F is for 4!  
  
Hamtaro: We're losing it gang!  
  
Boss: I'm not gonna loose it!  
  
Pashmina: We've run out of wool to make anything else. We might go insane too!  
  
Sandy: What are we gonna do?  
  
Bijou:*is laying on the floor* I see a cloud!  
  
Pashmina: What?!  
  
Bijou: See it? *points to the ceiling*  
  
Pashmina: *hands Boss a straight jacket* Care to do the honors?  
  
Boss: No! I can't do it! Surely Bijou wouldn't go insane would she?  
  
Bijou: Of course not silly! I am just using my imagination!  
  
Boss: *phew* That's a relief! Imagination?!  
  
Bijou: Yes! Come and try it  
  
*everyone but Sandy who is crying in a corner comes to lay down and watch*  
  
Hamtaro: You're right! I see Laura!  
  
Pashmina: I see scarves!  
  
Bijou: Don't forget ribbons!  
  
Penelope: Ookwee!  
  
Boss: *stares blanky at the ceiling* I don't see anything  
  
Bijou: Use your imagination. Now what do you see?  
  
Boss: *looks up* The ceiling!  
  
Bijou: No! What is your most favourite thing in the world?  
  
Boss: YOU! Uuhh....I mean.......uuuhhh.......i dunno!  
  
Bijou: -_-; it is called imagination!  
  
Boss: Whatever. You've all lost it. Me and sandy are the only sane ones here, right sandy?  
  
Sandy:...............  
  
Boss: Hello?  
  
Sandy:*grabs straight jacket* Put this on me!  
  
Boss: 0_0; come again?  
  
Sandy: You heard me!  
  
Boss: Do you want to be in this?  
  
Sandy: *Nods her head eagerly*  
  
Boss: ok! She's lost it! *puts sandy in straight jacket and throws her in pile*  
  
Sandy: Thank you. Hello Stan. how are you today?  
  
Stan: Eat me..........I am a food.......  
  
Sandy: Oh shutup!  
  
Penelope:Ookwee! *jumps up and down*  
  
Hamtaro: What's she doing?  
  
Pashmina: She sees food in the sky. She wants it, but she's lost it! There's no food up there.  
  
Bijou: We did not make any straight jackets for her size.  
  
Pashmina: She'll be ok. Just make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.  
  
Hamtaro: There's only four of us left that are sane!  
  
And will they make it? Find out! 


	4. The Insane Finale

My friend got mad at me for continuing the story without he. ._. Happy Tree Friends meets Hamtaro *thinks about it* HAHAHA!! XD Anyways, the insanity still continues! Enjoy and stuff! :P  
  
The Finale  
  
Hamtaro: Must.......stay...........sane.........  
  
Bijou: Look at the clouds hamtaro! Look at the clouds! That will stop you from going crazy!  
  
Pashmina: Hey! I have an idea! There's only two sane boys here and two sane girls!  
  
Boss: Ya, so?  
  
Pashmina: Whoever has the most sane hams on their side wins 2/3'ds of the seeds and nuts! We'll split up into girls Vs. Boys teams  
  
Bijou: So it is me and Pashmina against you and Boss  
  
Hamtaro: Ok, deal! We're gonna do this Boss!  
  
Boss: Don't worry! I don't plan on going insane! Those girls will though!  
  
Bijou and Pashmina: We'll see about that!  
  
*bijou and pashmina are talking about stuff and hamtaro decides to join them*  
  
Boss: I wonder what they're talking about? *decides to sneak by and listen*I'll just listen in!  
  
Bijou: And I bought this new blue makeup, and it looks geourgeous on me!  
  
Pashmina: Wow! Maybe I should get some too!  
  
Hamtaro: Ya! *everyone looks at hamtaro* What?! It's not my fault that I don't know about this stuff!  
  
Boss: o_0; Ok, never mind! Anything's better than girly makeup conversations!  
  
Penelope: Ookwee! Ookwee!!*jumping around like crazy*OOKWEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*they go on for hours talking while boss just sits on another side of the room*  
  
Boss: What a bunch of losers! Except bijou that is...  
  
*the girls and Hamtaro have talked about everything they could possibly imagine, so then they just sit there*  
  
Hamtaro: It's still a tie.  
  
Boss: I'm not going insane! I'm the sanest of all of you!  
  
Hamtaro: That's why we're gonna win!  
  
Bijou: We will see about that!  
  
Penelope: Ookwee! *jumps around and smashes into lamp and knocks herself out*  
  
*they sit there for an hour*  
  
Pashmina: Is anyone else here besides me still hungry?  
  
Boss: What do you think einstein?!  
  
Pashmina: Yeesh! No need to get grumpy.  
  
Maxwell: *wakes up* You took my book didn't you?! I know you did! confess!  
  
Cappy: I'm special! I'm the four!  
  
Bijou: Listening to all of our crazy friends in that pile makes me worried!  
  
Boss: We'll be fine, or at least I will  
  
*they sit there for another 2 hours doing and saying nothing in ABSOLUTE silence when suddenly......*  
  
Boss: Shutup!  
  
Hamtaro: What?  
  
Boss: You heard me!  
  
Bijou: But Boss, we never said anything  
  
Boss: Don't give me that you 8 legged freak!  
  
Bijou: 0_0 excuse me?! I am a hamster, not a spider!  
  
Boss: You think you're so smart! You think 8 legs makes you better, but it doesn't! I've got fire on my side! HAHA!  
  
Hamtaro: He's lost it guys!  
  
Pashmina: And he said he wasn't going to go insane!  
  
Hamtaro: *comes with straight jacket* Boss...come here-  
  
Boss: *snarls insanely and starts foaming at the mouth*  
  
Hamtaro: uuuhh...ok, you put it on him! *hands coat to pashmina*  
  
Pashmina: No way!  
  
Hamtaro: But you made this!  
  
Pashmina: But boys always do the dangerous stuff!  
  
Hamtaro: Ladies first!  
  
Bijou: Stop fighting! It will be alright. It's better if he's loose minding his own buisness, than us getting mauled trying to straight jacket him  
  
*boss goes off into a corner and mumbles stuff*  
  
Hamtaro: No doubt about it, he's insane!  
  
Bijou: This means the girls are winning the sanity contest so far. Can you stay sane hamtaro?  
  
Boss: fire fire fire fire  
  
Pashmina: 0_0;; uuuuhh...........guys........  
  
Hamtaro: Let's just sing ok? I love you, you love me, we're-  
  
Pashmina: No! Stop hamtaro! That'll only make us more crazy! Just SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!  
  
Hamtaro: o_0; okay.......  
  
Bijou: Boss is chanting the word 'fire'  
  
Pashmina: That is not a good sign  
  
Penelope: *wakes up* Okwee!  
  
Pashmina: I think Penelope's normal again!  
  
Bijou: That's a relief!  
  
Hamtaro: How many more hours?  
  
Pashmina: I don't think i'm gonna make it  
  
Hamtaro: I have a good game in mind  
  
Bijou: What?  
  
Hamtaro: *looks over at boss*  
  
Pashmina: Oh no! Not that!  
  
Hamtaro: C'mon! I can't do this alone! And we can't just leave Boss there! Who know's what he'll do next?! Now who's got the straight jacket?  
  
Bijou: I'm right behind you!  
  
Hamtaro: Penelope, you go distract him!  
  
Penelope: Ookwee! *runs over towards Boss and starts jumping up and down*ookwee! ookwee! ookwee!ookwee!  
  
Boss: fire fire fire fire fire  
  
Penelope: _ OOKWEE!!!  
  
Boss: FIRE!!! MWA HA HA HAAA!!!!!*runs after Penelope*  
  
Hamtaro: Don't let him get to the matches or Penelope!  
  
Pashmina: *just stands there cheering on hamtaro, penelope and bijou*  
  
*Boss is running after Penelope when Maxwell's foot sticks out of the insane pile of hamhams ,tripping Boss*  
  
Hamtaro: Wow! that was perfect! *holds boss down while bijou puts straight jacket on*  
  
Pashmina: Yay! You did it!  
  
Hamtaro: Thanks Maxwell!  
  
Maxwell: He took my book! No one gets away with that!  
  
Hamtaro: -_-; no one took your book Maxwell  
  
Boss:*foaming at the mouth* I'd sure like to burn his book! hahahaa!!!  
  
Dexter: *is doing 'the worm' move in his straight jacket* I am a worm! I eat dirt!  
  
Cappy: I are 4!  
  
Boss: I are INSANE! Fire is FUN!!  
  
Sandy: Can someone please remind me WHY i'm in this pile?  
  
Hamtaro: Let's play soccer! We've got a lantuern for light. And we got a ball, right?  
  
Pashmina: Ya, I guess  
  
Bijou: I do not want to get all dirty  
  
Hamtaro: C'mon! it'll be fun!  
  
Pashmina: Well.....ok  
  
Hamtaro: Me and Bijou against pashmina and penelope!  
  
Pashmina: I'll be the goalie. you can be the foward  
  
Penelope: Ookwee!  
  
Hamtaro: I'll be forward  
  
Bijou: ok  
  
*they start playing soccer*  
  
Boss: Man, wish I could play!  
  
Cappy: You can play with me! *nudges Boss with his nose* Tag! You're it!  
  
Boss: Just shutup or i'll burn you!  
  
Cappy: ._.  
  
Hamtaro: *trips and lands on penelope*  
  
Penelope: o_0;Ookwee!  
  
Pashmina: You're squashed penelope, hamtaro!  
  
Hamtaro: She's ok! I don't think she broke anything!  
  
Pashmina: YOU KILLED PENELOPE!!!  
  
Hamtaro: No I didn't! Look! She's getting up! She'll be ok!  
  
Pashmina: *lunges at hamtaro and they start fighting*  
  
Bijou: Stop! This will not solve anything! Oh when will this end?!  
  
*the door suddenly opens, and howdy is seen with a large bag of sunflower seeds, acorns, walnuts, and stuff*  
  
Howdy: Well congrats to you three! You were this close to losing it, but you managed to hang on 1 minute longer!  
  
*Hamtaro and Pashmina stop fighting* Huh?  
  
Penelope: Ookwee.........  
  
Bijou: Does this mean it's over?  
  
Howdy: Yes it does! And you win the sunflower seeds!  
  
Pashmina: Ha! The girls had the most sane people on their side, so we win the sunflower seeds!  
  
Hamtaro: Aaw.....but that's not fair. there's more boys than there are girls in the clubhouse!  
  
Bijou: A deal is a deal Hamtaro!  
  
Sandy: Why not share the 2/3rd's we won to the boys? There are more boys than girls, and they're just as hungry as we girls are!  
  
Pashmina: 0_0; Sandy! You're normal again!  
  
Sandy: Ya, I fell asleep and I felt normal again!  
  
Hamtaro: Yay! Thanks Sandy! Now let's get our friends out of these straight jackets! *Hamtaro, bijou, pashmina, and penelope take everyone out*  
  
Oxnard: *sees sunflower seeds and nuts* FOOD!! *dives in the bag and starts pigging out*  
  
Dexter: *is still eating the carpet*  
  
Pashmina: Dexter! *takes dexter out of straight jacket and carries him to bag of seeds*  
  
Dexter: Yum! This tastes better than carpets  
  
Boss: *snarl* Where are my matches?!  
  
Bijou: Don't you want to eat first?  
  
Boss: *foams at the mouth*  
  
Bijou: o_0; somebody...HELP!!!  
  
Hamtaro: *takes handful of sunflower seeds and waves infront of Boss's face*food...you are hungry......  
  
Boss: *sniffs and eats them, and goes to eat more and returns to nomal, forgetting that he ever went insane*  
  
Everyone eats the sunflower seeds and goes back to normal  
  
Panda: Woah! That was scary!  
  
Maxwell: The most intresting experience that I ever lived!  
  
Boss: I told you I wouldn't go insane!  
  
Hamtaro: I wouldn't count on that! *takes out tape recorder*  
  
Boss: Heke?  
  
*hamtaro plays the tape, which has boss calling bijou an eight legged freak and him chanting fire*  
  
Boss: 0_0;; I went insane?! I don't remember that!  
  
Bijou: :(  
  
Boss: Really! I don't!  
  
Howdy: Well how did that go?! Who would ya say is the most insane here?  
  
Boss: *stares at howdy angrily* YOU! Everyone straight jacket him!  
  
Everyone: Ya!  
  
Howdy: No! No!   
  
*boss tackles howdy and bijou and pashmina straight jacket him*  
  
Howdy: Why are ya doing this?! Can't ya take a joke?!  
  
Hamtaro: The joke's on you Howdy! You're the most insane here!  
  
Maxwell: Only a truely inane person would do such a thing to his friends!  
  
Howdy: I'm sorry! Have mercy!  
  
Boss: Lock him up in here for 3 days you guys! Then he'll get a taste of what it's like!  
  
Everyone else: YA! *they throw him in the cloubhouse and nail up the doors*  
  
Howdy: No wait! Don't go! Aw crud! I've really done it this time!  
  
Hamtaro: Poor Howdy...but he desereved it!:D  
  
THE END! Did you like it? Please review!   
Note: This story was for Hamtaro fans who love a good comedy :) 


End file.
